What it takes to be a hero
by Solaris-DBZ
Summary: The incredibles, after defeating syndrome have a whole new problem to deal with, the pesky new super on the block. Not only does he have similar powers as Elastigirl and Mr. Incredible but... He also seems to be getting media attention that isn't restricted to his heroic actions. Who really is Luffy?
1. Chapter 1

One piece incredibles crossover

 _This story will take place in the incredibles universe. The one piece universe is a little off for what I'm trying to do with this one. There will be no crew, no piracy or anything of the sorts. Instead it will start where the first incredibles ended… With the family fighting the underminer._

 _Thanks for all the support!_

Chapter 1

The Parr family quickly took care of the mole that threatened the world. It turns out that after fighting robots one measly mole isn't that much of a threat. Instead the new problem lay with the media after the event. Since superheros were now starting to go public with their work again the media was on the hunt for anything spectacular for the nightly news. A family of five defeating a giant mole from the center of the earth would definately give one of the reporters a raise.

"Mr Incredible that was amazing!"

"I'm a huge fan, do you mind if we talked a little?"

It was all the same, reporters just didn't seem to understand a secret identity meant secret. The Parr family were trained professionals, the media bothering them was just another fact of life.

After dismissing the media and escaping home (thanks to violet turning them invisible) they prepared for whatever came next.

"hey look at this" said Dash "the new saiyaman action figure is out!" Dash, Mrs Parr reminded him. "you already blew the last of your savings on that ugly ginyu action figure last week."

Quietly Dash huffed and returned the paper to the tabletop

"So sport what's up" Mr incredible asked his upset son.  
"Not much, I just want the new saiyaman action figure."

Chuckling, Mr Incredible realized his son despite being a superhero himself still admired the old cartoon heros (and may have actually thought they were real) a super on that level would put himself and everyone he knew out of business in less than a day.

Mr. Incredible patted his son on the head and sent him off to bed. Thankful that was all that was on his son's mind.

With the kids asleep and the city safe Mr Incredible allowed himself to go off to sleep as well. It was a long day between the Mole man and the media. "Frankly," he told himself "I would take the mole man over the media any day." And with that Mr. Incredible joined his wife in bed. Little did he know the least of his worries were going to be the media.

He would wish Saiyaman was indeed real.

"Mr. Incredible, Mr. Incredible, how do you feel about this new super?" the reporter asked.

"Well first off, he's an upstart. Swinging around like spiderman and everything." The reporter stared in shock, surprised the close-lipped hero even gave him an answer. Pressing his luck the reporter asked a few follow-ups

"what do you mean upstart?"

"Well look at him. He's obviously new at this, doesnt even have a hero name yet."

"Reports classify him as an oriental boy around 19" the reporter reminded him "it may be an exchange student."

"That's right" Mr. Incredible reflected "he did have a foreign sounding name."

"Strange set of powers as well… Stretching, incredible strength and speed… Almost reminds me of a mix of you and your wife. Any thoughts on his powers Mr. Incredible?"

"No more questions please." Mr. Incredible asked.

Happily, the reporter ran off, his hit piece may have just been recorded.

Quietly Mr. Incredible slunk home, the past on his mind.

What was that boy's name again, Luffy… It was Luffy wasn't it.

And with that thought Mr. Incredible felt it was time for him to sit down and have a serious talk with his wife.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Tracking Luffy

Mr. Incredible did something he rarely did and a family meeting was held in the basement that night. Newsclips of the new super, Luffy were reviewed just to make sense of what exactly was going on. The boy had no special qualities about him, he just had strange powers. His way of fighting was unlike any of the Parrs and, for the moment, there was no reason to believe that the new hero was up to anything.

The latest video footage showed him jumping off a building to save a falling man, he misjudged how hard he should jump and started a free fall.

Thankfully the boy's quick thinking saved the unfortunate man and with a deep breath Luffy inflated himself into a balloon, safely bringing the man down to safety.

Another video showed him getting shot at, surprisingly the bullets rebounded towards the gunmen leaving the Parr family in shock. Elastigirl had never thought of anything like that.

Mr. Incredible had seen enough, he was going to try his hardest to meet up with this mysterious young man as soon as possible. Hopefully then he would get some answers as to why Luffy looked so familiar to the experienced hero. Later that night Mr. Incredible called up his long time friend, Frozone as backup in case anything went wrong. Usually heros were much more open but wore some kind of a disguise, this hero however wore no such thing. He just dressed in baggy pants and had on a large red jacket, blending in with society for the most part. No clear pictures had been taken of his face so far, a fact that urked Me. Incredible to no end.

Lost in thought, Mr. Incredible didn't even notice when his wife snuck up on him.  
"what's wrong honey, you seem… Perturbed."

"This new hero, he seem familiar" Was Mr. Incredible's reply.

"What is worrying you, his powers? It surprised me as well… Both super strength and this stretching ability. He can't be out child however, that would just make too much sense." His wife was right, at 19 Luffy was not too old for either of them to be the parent. But, they were happily married, even had 3 children of their own. What was bugging him was indeed the powers. It was just too strange, how could a child have both those powers? It wasn't rare for new supers to pop up but the last man with more than one power he heard of was… "Violet has more than one power" realized both the Parr adults at the same time.

It was true. Violet possessed invisibility and force-field generation. It was something that most overlooked because they assumed the two were caused by the same thing, light manipulation. However light manipulation cannot generate force fields and the strength of electromagnetism required to make yourself invisible… Well Saiyaman would be jealous of that power.

With that Mrs. Incredible went off to the internet and, Mr. Incredible suited up.

It would be a long night for the both of them.

"Hey, Frozone!" Was Mr. Incredible's greeting to his long time friend. Frozone was the one man Mr. Incredible could count on for anything, the two of them had been through more life and death situations than he would care to remember. Reliving the glory days would have to wait however, Mr. Incredible was there for business tonight.

"So, buddy. Have you seen the reports on this new hero? The guy with super strength AND elasticity." Mr. Incredible asked while sitting down and sipping some coffee that he was offered by his friend's wife.

"Uh, yeah. I remember him" Frozone said, snapping his fingers in attempt to remember the name "Luffy right?"

"Yeah, Luffy. My wife and I were wondering about him. He has two powers."

With that Frozone sat up. A hero with two powers was just as much a rarity for him as the Parr family.

"Go on" Frozone said with a grin, sipping his drink as well (water).

"So, I was wondering… What if we tried to find him, ask him a little about himself." Mr. Incredible was talking a little quicker than usual. It was obvious to his friend something was on his mind. "Bob, what's up? You are acting kinda strange. So what, he has two powers and they resemble your wife and your own powers. What are you trying to say?" Fronzone downed the last of his water and refilled it by turning some of the water in the air into liquid.

"That's cool man"

"I know, I know. You say that every time" Frozone had to laugh at that. His friend was a good man, he knew that the reason behind his worry wasn't something malicious. "Bob may actually just want to meet the kid" he thought to himself.

"Alright, I'm in." Frozone confirmed.

"Into what?"

"You know, I'll help you find that kid. Hurry up, it's going to get dark soon and she" he said while looking over at his wife "will not be happy if I'm gone until 3AM."

"Understood!" Mr. Incredible said, a smile gracing his face.

"Man, I thought you knew where he was going to be!" Frozone was mildly upset. His friend really didn't know anything about this new hero, it was going to take a miracle if they crossed paths tonight.

Mr. Incredible held up a finger, quieting Frozone down. Shhh… I hear something.

Gumo Gumo, ROCKET. KABOOM.

Well, Mr. Incredible was finally going to meet the kid face to face. Frozone hoped he wouldn't have to save his friend's ass again, he knew he would however. That's what friends are for afterall…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Realizations

It turned out Frozone was correct. Just as soon as Mr. Incredible got to the same level as the new hero he knew this would end badly.

First off, Mr. Incredible was charging at the young man in what seemed to be a threatening fashion

Secondly, The boy was currently taking care of AeroFlash, a well renowned villain who was trying to get his comrades out of jail.

Finally, Mr. Incredible was yelling at the young man. Frozone wasn't even sure if the new hero understood English.

The result was a spectacular finish. Luffy managed to simultaneously knock AeroFlash out of the sky with a gigantic upward kick that utilized his elasticity. This kick sent AeroFlash into the side of a building 20 feet higher than he was flying. The next attack was a backhand that stretched the required 30 feet to hit Mr. Incredible in the head, the next blow was with the other hand. This hand burrowed into the i on Mr. Incredible's shirt and down he went.

Frozone had never seen Mr. Incredible get knocked down in just two punches.

Those blows were a feeling he was sure he didn't want a part of.

Luffy gathered the semi-continuous AeroFlash and took off, leaving an afterimage behind for a few seconds.

"Yep" thought Frozone "I made the right choice. Do NOT mess with people that kick supervillians through buildings."

Gathering his comrade Frozone took off for the hospital. This would turn out to be his only black mark of the night.

"Frankly, you should be happy you aren't paralyzed Mr. Incredible" the nurse said three days later.  
Mr. Incredible had been in worse shape, and he was sure he would be in just as bad shape soon enough.

He had not gotten any answers from the new hero other than the confirmation that Luffy did possess super strength on par with his own.

This realization was quite the shock to the older hero, not many supers could match him in an even fight. This young man trounced him in two punches according to his friend.

"Daddy!" Dash sprinted (at a human speed) into his hospital room. He was followed by Violet and, his wife who was carrying JackJack.

"Honey, don't scare us like that" his wife said with a kiss.

"Sure honey, just remind me to duck next time."

"I found some new information on your assaulter" Mrs Parr said with a grin. "Turns out he is an exchange student, from Japan in fact."

"Japan eh?" Mr. Incredible was now staring at his oldest daughter, who had just turned 19 a while back.

"Hey VI."

"Yeah dad?" Violet responded.

"I think I may know what is going on, you won't like it though."

"Hey honey, can you pull up medical records of Violet's birth?"

"No" the entire Parr family inhaled.

"I hope not" was all Mr. Incredible could say.

If his theory was correct then there was quite the mix up with his family… Quite the mix up indeed.

Luffy felt awful. After learning that the man he put down wasn't a villain trying to save AeroFlash but, a famous super he grew agitated.

The media had eaten it up

" _New hero hits Incredibly hard"_

" _Beating Luffy, that's a stretch"_

" _A misunderstanding of heroic proportions"_

Those were just some of the headlines Luffy read.

Of course he wasn't left alone, newspeople were interviewing him daily.

The questions he received weren't just related to what happened between him and Mr. Incredible either, he also was asked about the fact that he possessed two powers. The fact that he possessed two powers was no secret, he didn't even try to hide his identity as per instruction of his parents. He was going to be famous, they said or he was going to be poor.

Unfortunately he was currently both.

Since Luffy had no sponsorship, or copyright claims to his video footage or picture he only got money from his "heroic actions."

The heroism bill which was re-introduced after syndromes defeat was a way to pay heroes for saving people and, protecting infrastructure. For each person saved or, villain defeated the hero would receive a small sum, a few thousand dollars at most. This was not enough for a person to live off however, which is why most heros copyrighted their video footage and got sponsorships. It was not uncommon to see a hero with a _coke_ logo on their suit. Sadly for Luffy, after beating up another super his chances of getting a sponsorship were currently low.

The only money Luffy was going to be making any time soon was from capturing villains and saving people from themselves.

Luckily a new mad scientist decided to release his giant robot on the public today. "Who knows" Luffy thought "I might make rent this month after all!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The next step

"So, it is possible that there was a switch between our Violet and this Luffy after birth correct?" Mr. Incredible couldn't believe that a swap of children was possible, however it does happen more often that people would think.

The doctor confirmed his worry with a nod and proceeded to go on about how they could test if Luffy was indeed the son of Mr. Incredible and, Elastigirl. DNA evidence was their best bet, how that was going to be gathered was yet to be determined.

Violet was nowhere to be seen, lately she had been spending more time with her boyfriend at college. Violet was going through quite the rough patch, between her family distancing themselves from her in pursuit of this new hero and just her utter lack of interest in some of the current hero practices it felt good to relax for a while. Her boyfriend was more than understanding, after revealing to him that she was a super he revealed he was also a part-time-hero. His heroics were more mechanical in nature, he had a collection of interesting gadgets and tech for crime fighting. They made a good pair.

Recently they had also been trying to track down Luffy, Violet couldn't deny she was interested in the young man who appeared on television so often but, said so little. From what it seemed he was just another super, trying to make his powers into a carrier. He certainly had the tools for the job, his most recent catch was Voltage, a man who had been draining the power-grid and using the energy to power himself up. Sadly for Voltage, Luffy was completely immune to his electrical shocks. Luffy's punches however, were very effective.

Luffy's image improved after that capture and, he started getting some sponsorships. The first one was from a shoe company that gave him free shoes if he agreed to do a commercial. To Luffy it was his big break.

In little more than a month he went from barely paying rent to make enough to get by fairly well.

On the way home one day Violet ran into Luffy, thankfully he didn't backhand her like he did her father.

It turned out that Luffy was quite the interesting person, his powers were indeed strange, even by her standards. Luffy's body worked like a giant rubber-band propelling himself to ludicrous speeds in combat. By taking advantage of rubber's properties he was also able to inflate himself and, even speed up his heart rate for a power surge. In return Violet showed him some of her powers. Luffy's reaction was comical to her. The forcefield and invisibility amazed him.

Violet asked him to come home with her so her parents could finally shut up about the boy and talk with him. Once home she introduced Luffy.

To Luffy's credit he tried his best to explain his powers.

It was strange to even him that the Parrs would have similar powers. Super strength and elasticity were not rare powers but, the coincidence was a little much.

Explaining their feelings towards Luffy being their son he allowed them to gather some blood and hair samples for testing.

After taking a DNA test and sending it off to the closest medical lab the Parrs served Luffy dinner as a thanks, as well as swapping old hero stories.

It turned out Luffy had quite a few interesting adventures in Japan as well as where he was at now. After eating enough dinner for two Luffy thanked the family and returned to his appartment, his feelings on the DNA test were mixed.

On one hand his parents in Japan never really tried to promote his heroism, part of the reason he moved after he was of legal age.

On the other hand they were his parents and, even if it turned out that he was indeed a Parr he would still consider the family that raised him his real family.

He hoped that, at least for a while there would be peace.

The villains of the world however don't rest for much, let alone peace.

An old opponent was about to return and cause calamity for the Parr family.

The tendrils stuck in the back of each of the Parr's necks, unable to move but still alert Mr. Incredible was worried.

His first thought was that Luffy was the one that attacked him that night.

The reality was much worse.

A mechanical cyborg stepped in front of him before re-introducing them to the terror that everyone on earth assumed was dead.

It's bigger… It's badder….

Looks like I'm too much for Mr. Incredible

hahahahahahahaha


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

They were all incredibly screwed. Somehow Syndrome was back, half cyborg and more powerful than ever. To top it off these tendrils were slowly sapping their strength.

Mr. Incredible had let his family down, he was completely helpless.

Then everything went completely black.

"It's pure panic right now" said the startled news reporter. "The Incredibles are currently destroying their own city, puppets to Syndrome."

The town was indeed being completely destroyed. Dash was running down any and all people trying to flee, violet was using her force fields to expand the infrastructure of buildings, bringing them down instantly.

Mr and Mrs Incredible were both doing their own thing, fighting off any and all supers trying to stop their destruction. Unfortunately for the population of the city, the Incredibles were the toughest supers around, nobody was standing a change.

Syndrome was also on the alert, shooting down anyone that tried to get in the way of his warpath.

This Syndrome was completely different than the man with a mission, a goal to make everyone super. This Syndrome was solely consumed with rage, rage at the Parr family, at society and at everything in between.

How did syndrome survive getting sucked into a jet engine? The solution was his zero-point technology. He slowed the engine to the point that he only received serious wounds, not lethal ones. The fall did a lot of damage, thankfully however he was able to teleport back to his home base. At the base his robotics tech was key in rebuilding himself. Now that he was half machine his perceptions of humanity were warped beyond anything that he previously thought possible.

He was better, more than humans.

He was more powerful, just look. All the incredibles were at his beck and call. There was nobody who could stand up to him now.

Luffy was startled when his apartment was destroyed. It wasn't the best start to the day but, at least he was guaranteed some money from the capture of his wrecking ball.

Reaching out at superhuman speed he caught… Dash.

Luffy was very surprised, he wasn't expecting to catch the youngest of the family that had him over for dinner a few nights ago.

His thoughts would have to wait however since he now could see the rest of the Parr family content with destroying the city.

Sadly, he would have to fight his new friends and potential family, and fight them quickly.

WIth a sigh Luffy forced his blood to pump faster, slowly a his body started producing a lot of steam. His tan skin tone started reddening, getting a glassy sheen.

Gear.

Second.

Dash didn't know it was possible someone could move faster than he could but, there Luffy was. He didn't see much though as luffy punched him so hard he flew through a building.

Violet was surprised to see Luffy, she thought putting a forcefield around him would at least buy her enough time.

Sadly she was mistaken, Luffy wasn't where she thought he was. The forcefield missed and for some reason he was able to see her behind her invisibility. The punch she received sent her flying much the same it sent Dash flying.

Mr and Mrs Incredible were no longer being contested, all the supers trying to stop them were either out of commission or simply knew that trying to stop them was pointless. Upon seeing Luffy however, the incredibles were scared. Luffy wasn't playing around today.

Mr Incredible knew first-hand how powerful Luffy was. Preemptively he told his wife to hold him down by wrapping him up. Afterwards he would be able to punch him until it was all over.

Mrs Incredible wrapped around Luffy's body and tied his arms to his body. She wasn't as afraid of this boy, physical punches had no effect on her. What she wasn't prepared for was the blackening of his red skin. His hand now resembled a metal bat and with one swing she was knocked off of him and went flying into Mr Incredible.

Luffy, noticing that the family was not a problem for him at the moment went after the man in the sky, Syndrome himself.

Syndrome was not ready for his pawns to be taken out so quickly. They shouldn't have been taken out at all. The new problem was the man who had crushed them was standing in front of him.

Thankfully for Syndrome, he wasn't completely defenseless, his technology was on a level that he was sure that he could easily handle this new opponent quite handily. Cracking his knuckles, Luffy squared up with the man who was behind the latest destruction of the city.

Syndrome was going to be hurting tomorrow.


	6. Chapter 6

Syndrome was not quite ready for the speed of the man he was fighting, Luffy's attacks came faster than he could stop with his technology. Slowly but surely Luffy's fists were getting through the defenses.

The impossible was happening, Syndrome was being pushed back.

With one final punch Luffy hit Syndrome square on the jaw, sending the mad cyborg reiling. Syndrome's reply was to cut a hole in Luffy's leg with his energy beam, thrown off Luffy faltered for the one second Syndrome needed to encompass Luffy's body with the Zero Point Energy.

With a flick of his wrist Luffy was thrown into the nearest building, pulled out and slammed into the ground. The spurt of blood proved that Syndrome's latest attack was successful.

Meanwhile the Parr family was finally waking from the beating Luffy gave each of them. Mrs Incredible was the first to recover, next was her husband. Both were now free from Syndrome's neural worm (due to Syndrome's focusing on Luffy) and knew what the next step was. With a grunt Mr Incredible threw a wall at Syndrome, catching him off guard.

"You scum, still have some fight left in you?" Was Syndrome's expression at being distracted.

Unfortunately for him Luffy wasn't going to let him gain the upper hand again. With a deep breath his arm stretched back a few blocks and was coated in black. Slowly the steam from his form started to combust and his arm caught fire.

UWAHHHHHHHHHHH

"It can't be!" Was Syndrome's shocked realization that this next attack was meant to put him down for good

"RED HAWK"

Fire, everywhere.

Syndrome's entire body was consumed by the flames, his tech melting in front of his eyes. The fist itself hit seconds later, putting a hole in his body armor and sending him straight down into the concrete below.

For Syndrome it spelled utter defeat.

Onlookers gazed in wonder at the relatively new super, Luffy, along with the Incredibles.

Dash and Violet brushed debris off of them and walked over to stand with their parents, the day won.

Luffy nodded and did as he always did after a villain was defeated and tried to leave, since media had already recorded that he was involved in some way.

A stretchy arm wrapped around his as he was trying to flee the scene of devastation.

Mrs Incredible was sure that at the very least a new addition to their team needed to be recognized.

Epilogue

"The newest member of the Incredibles, Luffy!"

Cheers erupted for the young hero. No more would he live from pay-check to paycheck. He finally had a solid income. Luffy, it turned out was not a Parr, he was indeed from the East. The Parrs however, did serve as a second family after the Syndrome incident. He was a permanent member of their team now, a figure head. Since his power was greater than the family's combined they at first, thought he would reject them in favor of his own hero alias, he wasn't like that however.

He used his real name, making himself a public symbol of heroism. Whenever Luffy was on patrol villains knew they stood no chance. They would be better off picking a fight with Saiyaman.

Author's note:

 _I apologize for the shortness of this story, I just wanted to write up something quick and see how it went._

 _Due to the positive responses and, constructive criticism I have decided to work on another story, this one should be much longer. It should have a few chapters out in a week or so, I am currently busy with other business but enjoy writing when I have free time. Again, this idea was just meant to be a short, fun little story, that's all I have, making new villains and giving Luffy a family/girlfriend was just not an interest for me._

Thank you for reading

Solaris


End file.
